


I know

by spae (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: 100 words, Coda, Drabble, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Quotation(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal, why yes I will be testing your comprehension with some inference questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spae
Summary: Gibbs thinks Tony maybe won’t mind if he quotes movies at him (post 6x02: Agent Afloat).This was a drabble prompt on an lj somewhere many moons ago: A love story without using the word love.





	I know

Tony is tall and tanned and he fills up the space between them with words because Ziva is here ... and Ziva does not know about them.

Eventually the euphoria of Gibbs’ presence bears a toll; his wide smile fades before being replaced by a hastily erected façade, all sharp angles and brittle edges.

He sounds _so_ young. “I missed you, boss.”

“ _I know_ … DiNozzo.” Gibbs answers his phone, shoulders his way past Tony's warm and solid mass and does not stop.

Later, while Ziva flirts with Ducky, Tony murmurs, “I gotta be Leia again?” and they share a secret smile.


End file.
